


A Long Way to Go

by 221watson



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy likes dresses, M/M, and you better not talk any shit about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221watson/pseuds/221watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing Eggsy knows, it's that gender roles suck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Way to Go

The dress is black and tempting, would maybe go down to his knees, a subtle flower pattern sewed into the material. Eggsy stares longingly at the screen. His hands hover over the keyboard of his laptop, and he decides, fuck it, hitting ‘buy’ before he can overthink this and change his mind.

He lives alone now, there’s no Dean to beat the shit outta him, so he can indulge. And that’s exactly what he’s gonna do, ‘cause this is something he’s wanted to do for a long time but never could for fear of getting his head smashed in. 

Grow a pair. 

Man up.

Have some balls.

That’s shite that’s everywhere, shite Dean used to say, shite Arthur used to say. And it’s just not right, ‘cause there ain’t nothing wrong with being a bit feminine. Or a lot feminine. It’s downright sexist, if you ask Eggsy.

Even Harry says it. Has said it at least once, when he went to find Professor Arnold back in the day. “Be a man,” he said, and Eggsy still feels oddly disappointed about that. Probably shouldn’t be surprised, though. Kingsman’s traditional as hell, all the agents blokes except Roxy. Femininity is something embarrassing, they seem to think, and that has Eggsy sighing in frustration as he selects the over night shipping option. They should see him in a dress, have their bigoted shit fed to them with a few well places punches. 

Before he has the chance to receive his order, though, a mission takes him off to Serbia, and that’s that for a while. 

\-------

A month later, what with having dismantled a prostitution ring and nearly being blown up in the process, Eggsy thinks he deserves a few days off. He’s been itching to have some time to himself to try on his dress, so that’s what he does. It’s a bit tight around the shoulders, but it falls nicely down his torso and shows off his arse. 

He briefly thinks about ordering some high heels too, but he’s not too keen on breaking his legs, and anyway, it’s not like he’s planning on wearing this in public. Although it’s kinda a nice fantasy to beat anyone who dares mock him into a pulp while looking fabulous in this gorgeous thing. Not worth getting blood on it, though.

The rest of his day is spent drinking tea - he blames Harry for getting him into the good stuff – , admiring himself in the dress and playing with JB, who seems oddly obsessed with cuddling up to Eggsy’s unshaved legs when he lazes around on the sofa. Might be a bit nicer to have Harry here to cuddle, but at least with JB he doesn’t have to worry about any dumb comments, so it’s probably for the best.

He’s on his fourth cuppa when the doorbell rings, and it’s stupid that his heart starts to beat faster, but he can’t quite help his moment of panic. (Thanks ever so much for that, Dean.) He gets up and glances out of the window to see who’s there, and of course it’s bloody Harry in one his suits, leaning on his umbrella chill as you please. Fuck it, Eggsy decides after a moment and goes to open the door, dress and hairy legs and all.

Harry greets him with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look, but Eggsy just crosses his arms and tilts up his chin. “Ya have somethin’ sexist ta say, ya can turn right round ‘n piss off,” he says, although he really hopes that Harry will keep his mouth shut. He’d like to enjoy his crush a bit longer without being entirely disillusioned, thanks. 

But “May I come in?” is all Harry asks, thank fuck, and Eggsy looks at him for a moment longer before giving a nod and stepping aside to let him in. He stays behind his mentor, who heads to the living room and gracefully sits down on one of the chairs, the umbrella propped up against an arm rest. He can feel Harry’s eyes on him as he flops down on the sofa and props his feet up on the coffee table just for the hell of it. 

“I have to admit that I didn’t quite expect you to be the type,” Harry says after a moment of heavy silence, his eyes lingering on the dress before looking up to meet Eggsy’s gaze. 

“Wha, ‘cause I’m a tough bruv and tough bruvs don’ wear dresses?” Eggsy shoots back, feeling a bit pissed off that they even need to have this conversation. But he relaxes when Harry gives a self-deprecating smile, inclining his head.

“Not very progressive of me, is it?” He chuckles, and there are little wrinkles around his good eye that Eggsy wants to smooth out with his fingertips even as he agrees, “No, it ain’t.”

They end up having a cuppa together (Eggsy’s fifth, God help him) and doing a debrief of the mission. Harry praises his instincts and quick reactions, and Eggsy preens and wants to kiss him, but he doesn’t. Instead he looks, and looks, and he thinks Harry looks back, but that could just be because of the dress.

\-------

Eggsy decides to ask Roxy what it’s like to be the only woman on the team, and she takes to his asking like a fish to water. After a half hour feminist rant and a quick lunch they go out to the library, where she proceeds to pile up books about sexism and intersectional feminism on his arms. When he carries them home he suspects his arms may fall off, but it’s well worth the effort. 

\-------

He reads, and reads, and reads. He knows the basic stuff, but there is so much to learn still. When he gets to a difficult part (thanks so much for making everything sound complicated, academic texts), he reads it to JB and gets an encouraging blart in response. So he keeps reading until he gets it, and resolves to never stop learning about this shit because damn, there’s a long way to go still. For himself, for Kingsman. 

And for Harry. So when Harry next shows up at his house Eggsy greets him by dumping ‘Feminism 101’ on his lap and giving him a pointed look. He gets a soft sigh in return, but Harry starts reading readily enough. And after finishing the first book he even gets enthusiastic about it, because a gentleman should know his privilege, he says. 

\-------

The next time Harry berates a recruit for a lacklustre performance, he says “Be a Kingsman agent. Get your shit together,” and Eggsy has never been more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - queercroft


End file.
